fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal❋Revue Precure!
Royal❋Revue Precure! (ロイヤル❋レビュー プリキュア Roiyaru❋Rebyū Purikyua) is a magical girl anime series created by Izumi Todo. The main themes of the series are communication and self-expression, with theater and the performing arts serving as visual and narrative motifs. The series is directed by Takuya Igarashi (Ojamajo Doremi, Ouran High School Host Club, Bungo Stray Dogs), with character design done by Yoh Yoshinari (Little Witch Academia, Gurren Lagann, Revolutionary Girl Utena). Its manga adaptation can be found here. Story Introverted and sensitive Shizuka Shiroma is the new kid at Mabuigen Junior High, a school in a small Okinawan city known for its love of community theater. As she browses the school's after-school activity offerings, Shizuka stumbles into the school's Drama Club. There she meets a colorful cast of characters: Naomi, an actress with a flair for melodrama, Chika, the old-fashioned and proper costume maker, Keito, the eccentric light and sound board operator, and Mikune, the reserved, tomboyish master carpenter. Shizuka, who enjoys writing plays and poems in her spare time, is encouraged by her new friends to help them bring her stories to life on the stage, but her crippling shyness makes it difficult to open herself up and express herself. Things are further complicated for Shizuka when she discovers a mysterious book in the back of the theater. At first, she mistakes it for a misplaced prop, but when a mysterious fairy-like creature named Puck emerges from it a giant monster begins attacking the stage, she realizes things have gone off the rails! Using a device called a Revue Ribbon Royale, she becomes a Pretty Cure, a legendary warrior who fights with the power of performance. Shizuka learns that the monster was sent by a group called the Traumadours, who wish to rid Earth and their magical homeland of Cabaret of theater and the arts to end people's ability to communicate and express themselves and thus turn them into mindless zombies. Soon, Shizuka's newfound friends unlock their Precure abilities as well, and join her in her fight against the Traumadours and ensure the people of Earth and Cabaret alike are free to express themselves. Characters Pretty Cure Shizuka Shiroma (白間静佳 Shiroma Shizuka) /''' 'Cure Aria '(キュアアリア Kyua Aria) Voiced by: Kaori Nazuka A shy girl who recently moved from Honolulu to Mabuigen with her family. Shizuka enjoys writing as a way to express herself, but she rarely ever shows anyone her work. She becomes extremely flustered when people read her work, and struggles to open up emotionally to others and express herself. Wanting to reinvent herself at her new school, she stumbles into the Drama Club, where she meets and gradually becomes friends with Naomi, Chika, Keito, and Mikune, all of whom see great potential in her writing skills, and encourage her to turn her works into plays for them to perform. Shizuka slowly grows more open to expressing herself to others and communicating her feelings. However, she still continues her personal writing, and accepts that opening up to others doesn't mean you have to put everything you do on display. After meeting the fairy Puck and receiving her Revue Ribbon Royale, Shizuka transforms into Cure Aria, the Pretty Cure of Sincerity. Her fighting style is eclectic and somewhat clumsy, and she is able to boost her and other's powers through incantation. She harnesses the powers of the muse Calliope. Cure Aria's theme colors are pink and black, and her design is inspired by the costumes of Shakespearean theater. Transformation Phrase: "Pretty Cure! Curtain Up!" (プリキュア! カータン・アップ! Purikyua! Kātan Appu!) Post-Transformation Phrase: "Let the world hear my truth! Cure Aria!" (世界に私の真実を聞かせて！キュアアリア ! Sekai ni watashi no shinjitsu o kika sete! Kyua Aria!) 'Naomi Kingetsu '(金月直己 Kingetsu Naomi) '/ Cure Madrigal '(キュアマドリガル Kyua Madorigaru) Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto A popular upperclassman, Naomi has had a role in every Drama Club performance held since she began middle school. Naomi is well-liked for her outgoing and bubbly personality, but her frequents bouts of melodrama and histrionics can also prove tiresome to others. She is highly emotional and seems to overact both on stage and off. Though she hides it, Naomi is a very self-conscious person, insecure about her tall and boyish appearance. Performing as an actress, however, gives her a chance to embrace her quirks and explore different facets of herself. She encourages Shizuka to open herself up through her writing, and in turn learns to be more open herself about her insecurities so that she can work through them. In episode 12 it is revealed that she is a transgender girl, and many of her insecurities stem from her fear of not being feminine enough. With her Revue Ribbon Royale, Naomi transforms into Cure Madrigal, the Pretty Cure of Emotion. Her fighting style implements highly choreographed dances and she has a habit of breaking into song mid-battle. Madrigal's powers are dance and song-themed. She harnesses the powers of the Muses Thalia and Melpomene. Cure Madrigal's theme colors are yellow and orange, and her design is inspired by otokoyaku players of the Takarazuka Revue. Transformation Phrase: "Pretty Cure! Curtain Up!" (プリキュア! カータン・アップ! Purikyua! Kātan Appu!) Post-Transformation Phrase: "Let the world hear my feelings! Cure Madrigal!" (世界に私の感情を聞かせて！キュアマドリガル ! Sekai ni watashi no kanjō o kika sete! Kyua Madorigaru!) '''Chika Igei (伊芸智花 Igei Chika) / Cure Ballade '(キュアバラード ''Kyua Barādo) Voiced by: Ai Kayano The daughter of two well-known curators of ancient Ryukyuan art, Chika was raised to appreciate traditional culture and art. Because of this, she has a deep understanding of the cultural traditions of Okinawa and Japan at large. She has a very old-fashioned, prim-and-proper personality, and often acts more like an old woman than a young girl. Chika utilizes her strong understanding of textile arts as the main wardrobe maker for the Drama Club, and often stays up into the late hours of the night working on new costumes. Chika believes strongly in the preservation of cultural traditions, but often at the expense of new ideas. Her friendship with the other girls, particularly Mikune, helps her to learn that while there is a great value to expressing one's heritage, one should not look down upon new traditions and ways of expression. With her Revue Ribbon Royale, Chika transforms into Cure Ballade, the Pretty Cure of Tradition. She battles using traditional Japanese fighting styles and dance, and she is able to use the large bow on her back to create new items of clothing. Examples include wrapping it around her hands to create boxing gloves, using it as a shemagh to protect herself, and transforming it into a cloak to hide. She harnesses the powers of the Muses Clio and Terpsichore. Cure Ballade's theme colors are green and white, and her design is based on a traditional Yotsudake dancer. Transformation Phrase: "Pretty Cure! Curtain Up!" (プリキュア! カータン・アップ! Purikyua! Kātan Appu!) Post-Transformation Phrase: "Let the world hear its story! Cure Ballade!" (世界にその話を聞かせて！キュアバラード ! Sekai ni sono hanashi o kika sete! Kyua Barādo!) 'Keito Kurosawa '(黒澤景灯 ''Kurosawa Keito) ''/ Cure Rhapsody (キュアラプソディー Kyua Rapusodī) Voiced by: Emiri Katō The eccentric light and sound board operator for the Drama Club, Keito is a girl of few words. With her large glasses and unkempt hair, she has the appearance of a mad scientist, and her exaggerated, up-to-11 lighting and sound choices certainly. don't help. Keito prioritizes style over substance, and seems most comfortable among flashing lights and booming music, much to the chagrin of her fellow club members. Though very technically competent, Keito struggles to effectively communicate with others and can appear unreceptive to what others have to say. Through her friendship with Shizuka and the others, Keito learns to better communicate with others and work as part of a team, while still expressing herself creatively in a way she finds fulfilling. With her Revue Ribbon Royale, Keito transforms into Cure Rhapsody, the Pretty Cure of Spectacle. Fighting with sound and light-based powers, Rhapsody can create sonic blasts and blinding flashes of light.She harnesses the powers of the Muses Euterpe and Erato. Cure Rhapsody's theme colors are blue and yellow, and her design is inspired by circus performers. Transformation Phrase: "Pretty Cure! Curtain Up!" (プリキュア! カータン・アップ! Purikyua! Kātan Appu!) Post-Transformation Phrase: "Let the world hear its heart beat! Cure Rhapsody!" (世界にその心の鼓動を聞かせて！キュアラプソディー ! Sekai ni sono kokoro no kodō o kika sete! Kyua Rapusodī!) 'Mikune Gushiken '(具志堅未来音 Gushiken Mikune) '/ Cure Sinfonia '(キュアシンフォニア Kyua Shinfonia) Voiced by: Romi Park Tomboyish and mature, Mikune is the set designer and stage carpenter for the Drama Club. She has been close with Naomi since they were first years. Like Keito, she is a highly creative person and isn't much of a talker. Outside of school, she apprentices under her father, a local furniture maker. Prior to the events of the series, Mikune had no interest in theater or the creative arts in general, only viewing carpentry as a boring trade, despite her father's attempts to endear her to the family business. However, when Naomi joined the Drama Club in their first year of middle school, she encouraged Mikune to join as well so they could spend more time together. At first Mikune treats her new role as a stagehand as boring, when she sees Naomi perform for the first time on a set she helped build, she realized the potential carpentry had to help bring ideas to life. Since then Mikune has poured herself into designing new sets and props, always looking to improve her craft and innovate the Drama Club's style. She has a friendly rivalry with Chika, who she views as too stuck in her ways to appreciate her attempts at innovation. The two learn that there can be a balance between preserving traditions and creating new ones. With her Revue Ribbon Royale, Mikune transforms into Cure Sinfonia, the Pretty Cure of Innovation. She has the ability to summon theatrical props out of thin air to use in battle, and can create new set elements such as platforms and scenery flats. She harnesses the powers of the Muses Polyhymnia and Urania. Cure Sinfonia's theme colors are purple and pink, and her design is inspired by Japanese avant-garde street fashion, particularly Visual Kei. Transformation Phrase: "Pretty Cure! Curtain Up!" (プリキュア! カータン・アップ! Purikyua! Kātan Appu!) Post-Transformation Phrase: "Let the world hear every voice! Cure Sinfonia!" (世界にすべての声を聞かせて ! キュアシンフォニア ! Sekai ni subete no koe wo kika sete! Kyua Shinfonia!) Cabaret Cabaret is an alternate world created by the collective creativity of all of humankind. It is populated by characters from all works of fictions as well as personifications of different forms of theater, art, literature and music. 'Puck '(パック''Pakku)'' / Robin Nakama (仲間ロビン Nakama Robin) A wise-cracking, crafty fairy, Puck was brought into existence in Cabaret by William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Despite having a reputation for being a trickster, he was chosen to find and guide the Pretty Cure by the other denizens of his realm because of he is nonetheless a clever and loyal spirit at heart. Puck is humanoid in appearance, resembling a toddler in proportions, but has blue-green skin, pointed elf-like ears, and dragonfly-like wings. Puck is also only a few inches tall, fitting into the palm of Shizuka's hand. He wears a long tunic made of leaves and an olive wreath on his head. He can transform into a young man for short periods of time, during which he goes by the name Robin, a reference to Puck's other name from Midsummer. 'The Nine Muses '(九のミューズ Kyū no Myūzu) The personifications of the arts themselves, The Muses are said to be the first beings born into Cabaret, and through their powers of divine inspiration keep it alive. Their spiritual essences were corrupted into their Traumadour doppelgangers, each of whom represent how their creative powers could be used for evil. The Nine Muses are: # 'Calliope '(カリオペ Kariope), the Muse of poetry # 'Clio '(クリオ Kurio), the Muse of histories # 'Euterpe '(エウテルペ Euterupe), the Muse of music # 'Melpomene '(メルポメネ Merupomene), the Muse of tragedy # 'Thalia '(タリア Taria), the Muse of comedy # 'Polyhymnia '(ポリハイムニア Porihaimunia), the Muse of pantomime # 'Terpsichore '(テルプシコア Terupushikoa), the Muse of dance # '''Erato (エラト Erato), the Muse of spectacle # Urania '(ウラニア ''Urania), the Muse of imagination (note! Although they bear their names, these Muses are not one to one parallels with the Nine Muses of Greece, as some represent different things than they originally did in Greek Mythology.) '''Crane (クレーン Kurēn) A graceful celestial spirit inspired by the Noh play Hagoromo, Crane wears a white omote mask, an elaborate golden crown, and a flowing silk robe. She is always accompanied by the sound of drums and flutes and speaks in a 5-7-5 poetic meter. She appears to the Cures on occasion to offer advice, though tends to do so in overly flowery, cryptic poems that end up confusing the Cures more than helping them. Nonetheless, she is shown to be a highly regarded and respected denizen of Cabaret. Gamelan '(ガムラン ''Gamuran) A fairy that resembles a wayang shadow puppet. He only appears as a two-dimensional figure on flat surfaces such as walls and floors. A natural spy, Gamelan provides the Cures with information about the whereabouts and plans of the Traumadours. He has a childish, wise-cracking personality. 'Mummer '(ママ Mama) A silent fairy that resembles a person wearing an Egungun masque. They communicate through pantomime, which is usually translated into coherent sentences by Puck, who seems to perfectly understand them. Like Crane, Mummer has a tendency to dole out advice in a way that confuses the Cures, however their ability to understand them improves over the course of the series to a point where they no longer require Puck as a translator. Traumadours The main Traumadours (a portmanteau of "trauma" and "troubadour") are corrupted versions of the Nine Muses. They summon Akuyakusha. Although all the original Muses are considered female, Kusatino, Slyrinx, Buskin and Grozmos are male. '''Lyare (ライアーレ Raiare) Voiced by: Risa Junna The corrupted soul of Calliope, spirit of poetry. Her summoning phrase is "Hear now, a poem of sorrow! Introducing Akuyakusha!" Her name combines Calliope's symbol, an instrument called a lyre, with the English word "liar". Lyare is purified by in episode 48 by Cure Aria. She later takes back on the name Calliope (カリオペ Kariope). Kusatino (クサティーノ''Kusatīno'') Voiced by: Kei Aran The corrupted soul of Clio, spirit of histories. His summoning phrase is "See now, a story of lies! Introducing Akuyakusha!" His name combines Clio's symbol, an olive wreath called a kotinos, with the English word "curse". Kusatino is purified in episode 20 by Cure Ballade. He later takes on the name Horatio (ホレイショ Horeisho). Slyrinx (スリリンクス Suririnkusu) Voiced by: Yuki Amami The corrupted soul of Euterpe, spirit of music. His summoning phrase is "Hear now, a melody of discord! Introducing Akuyakusha!" His name combines Euterpe's symbol, an instrument called a syrinx, with the English word "sly". Slyrinx is purified in episode 39 by Cure Rhapsody. He later takes on the name Ron (ロン Ron). Kilthara (キルタラ Kirutara) Voiced by: Rei Dan The corrupted soul of Erato, spirit of romance. Her summoning phrase is "Hear now, a verse of hatred! Introducing Akuyakusha!" Her name combines Erato's symbol, an instrument called a kithara, with the English word "kill". Kilthara is purified in episode 36 by a group attack. She later takes on the name Corina (コリーナ Korina). Buskin and Vaude (バスキンとヴォーデ Basukin to Vu~ōde) (Buskin) Voiced by: Yoka Wao (Vaude) Voiced by: Mahiru Konno The corrupted souls of Melpomene and Thalia, spirits of tragedy and comedy, respectively. Their summoning phrase is "See now, a comedy of sorrows! Introducing Akuyakusha!" Buskin's name comes from the name of a leather boot worn by actors in Greek tragedies, and Vaude's name comes from "Vaudeville", a style of comedic theater. Buskin is purified in episode 31 by Cure Madrigal. Vaude is purified in episode 35 by a group attack. The two later take on the names Ernest (アーネスト''Anesuto'') and Farah (ファラ Fara) respectively. Eveile (エヴェイル Evu~eiru) Voiced by: Hitomi Kuroki The corrupted soul of Polyhymnia, the spirit of pantomime. Her summoning phrase is "Hear now, a sermon of damnation! Introducing Akuyakusha!" Her name combines Polyhymnia's symbol, the veil, with the English word "evil". Eveile is purified in episode 29 by Cure Sinfonia. She later takes on the name Ava (アヴァ Avu~a). Pluctrum (プルクトラム Purukutoramu) Voiced by: Sei Matobu The corrupted soul of Terpsichore, spirit of dance. Her summoning phrase is "See now, a dance of depair! Introducing Akuyakusha!" Her name combines Terpsichore's symbol, the plectrum (also known as a guitar pick), and the English word "pluck". Pluctrum is purified in episode 26 by a group attack. She later takes on the name Mai (まい Mai). Grozmos (グロズモス Gurozumosu) Voiced by: Yuga Yamato The corrupted soul of Urania, spirit of imagination and inspiration. His summoning phrase is "See now, the heavens crashing down! Introducing Akuyakusha!" His name combines Urania's symbol, the cosmos, with the English word "gross". Grozmos is purified in episode 48 by a group attack. Akuyakusha '(悪役者 ''Akuyakusha) Monsters summoned by the Traumadours, they are created by capturing the dejected souls of people who find themselves unable to express themselves. The name "Akuyakusha" is a combination of the words "Akuyaku", meaning villain, and "Yakusha", meaning actor. Each Akuyakusha is based on a different form of performance, music or dance (eg. kabuki, Purimshpil, wayang, ect.), and transforms the area around them into a "stage" on which they "perform", or fight. Items 'Revue Ribbon Royale '(レビューリボンロワイヤル Rebyū Ribon Rowaiyaru) Transformation device used by the Cures, it resembles a gymnastics ribbon wand, sans the actual ribbon. While transforming, each Cure wields the Royale in a unique way: * Shizuka uses it as a pen, writing elaborate glyphs that become elements of her outfit * Naomi uses it as a microphone, singing along with the transformation theme as elements of her outfit appear * Chika uses it as a fabric cutter, cutting elements of her outfit out of cloth that floats around her * Keito uses it like a conductor's baton, pretending to conduct the transformation theme as elements of her outfit appear * Mikune uses it as a stylus, drawing decorative designs onto a drafting table from which she pulls out elements of her outfit 'Muse Crests ' Weapons acquired by the Cures that contain the creative powers of the original Nine Muses. Based on the emblems of the Muses from Greek Mythology, the Cures use their respective crests to perform special attacks. The Crests are as follows: * Calliope's '''Muse Lyre, a harp used by Cure Aria to perform "Lyrica con Amore" * Melpomene's Muse Sword, a sword used by Cure Madrigal to perform "Tragedia con Affeto" * Thalia's Muse Crook, a shepherd's crook used by Cure Madrigal to perform "Commedia con Licenza" * Clio's Muse Clock, a stopwatch used by Cure Ballade to perform "Historia con Fuoco" * Terpsichore's Muse Strings, a lute used by Cure Ballade to perform "Danza con Anima" * Euterpe Muse Pipes, panpipes used by Cure Rhapsody to perform "Musica con Forza" * Erato's Muse Arrow, a bow used by Cure Rhapsody to perform "Romanza con Bravura" * Polyhymnia's Muse Baton, a baton used by Cure Sinfonia to perform "Pantomima con Veloce" * Urania's Muse Globe, a globe used by Cure Sinfonia to perform "Inspiratia con Fantasia" Locations Mabuigen (まぶい弦 Mabuigen) A small port city on the southern tip of Okinawa Island, located in the East China sea between Japan and Taiwan. Like the rest of Okinawa, Mabuigen's culture is a mix of Japanese, Taiwanese and Ryukyuan (native islander) traditions, with a particular focus on theater. Mabuigen is a town with a deep passion for community theater, with many public concerts, dances, and puppet shows held throughout the year. The local schools boast sizable theater programs, with the Junior High's Drama Club being no exception. Mabuigen Junior High School The local middle school attended by the show's main cast. Located on a scenic cliffside, the school is a simple but elegant building with classrooms, a science lab, an art studio, and a particularly lavish auditorium. Cabaret An alternate world created by the collective creativity of all of humankind. It is populated by characters from all works of fictions as well as personifications of different forms of theater, art, literature and music. Among its inhabitants are Puck, Crane, Gamelan and Mummer. It is said to be ruled by the Nine Muses, although they are never seen by anyone in person. Cabaret's stability rests of humanity's continuing drive to create and communicate, and likewise, when Cabaret is put in danger, humans lose the ability to create and express themselves. Trivia * This season is the first to be set in the Okinawa Prefecture, and likewise is the first to feature Cures of Okinawan descent (Shizuka, Chika and Mikune). * This season is the fourth season of Pretty Cure to feature a full cast of Cures that is established early on with no later additions to the lineup, after Futari wa, Yes! 5, and Smile (though Futari wa and Yes! 5 both introduced new members in their respective sequel series) * The series is directed by Takuya Igarashi, who has previously worked on Ashita no Nadja, Ojamajo Doremi, Ouran High School Host Club, Soul Eater, Bungo Stray Dogs, and Sailor Moon, among many others. * The character designs were originally created by Yoh Yoshinari, who is best known for creating the character designs for Studio Trigger's Little Witch Academia. His designs for the series bear certain similarities to those of LWA, most notably Shizuka's aethetic similarity to Sucy, and Naomi's similar appearance to that of Diana. Category:Fan Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series